Recuerdos para coleccionar
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: "Le dije que me gustaban las fotografías por ser imágenes que capturaban un momento en el tiempo que jamás terminaba. Que encerraban historias jamás contadas pero ansiosas por existir, que permitían que un cuento tuviese siempre su final feliz… Que no dejaban vacíos sino que enmarcaban momentos. Que son recuerdos coleccionables." ¿Puedo sacarles una fotografía?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Está historia, sí. _

* * *

**Recuerdos para coleccionar**

* * *

_Poder disfrutar de los recuerdos de la vida es vivir dos veces._  
**Marco Valerio Marcial**

**(...)**

* * *

—¿Puedo sacarles una fotografía? —dijo, al cabo de un momento.

Los ojos azules se fijaron, nuevamente, en los castaños de Daisuke, quien pareció confuso, y se señaló así mismo. —¿A nosotros? —dudó, mirando alternadamente a Chibimon y a la recién llegada. —Eh, sí, si quieres. Por mi está bien, ¿no, Chibimon?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros, mirando todavía a la muchacha. Lo cierto, hasta hace unos momentos había estado preocupado y ahora ya parecía que todo había pasado. Era extraña, amable y, por lo que veía, bastante peculiar. Intercambió una mirada con su amigo humano antes de que ambos mirasen a la chica, que ya sostenía la cámara digital entre sus manos.

—Sonrían —aseveró Mitsuko, antes de cegarlos con el flash. —¡Que lindos! —festejó, ya totalmente recuperada de su golpe. Daisuke sintió que se ruborizaba, casi sin poder evitarlo ante esa alabanza. Volvía a sentirse como un niño tímido. —Oh, lo siento. No me presenté —ella pensó que golpearse en la frente podía afectar el funcionamiento de su cerebro y no lo hizo, pero se volvió hacia Daisuke con una sonrisa encantadora—. Soy Mitsuko Takaishi.

—¿Takaishi? —repitió Daisuke, estupefacto.

—¡Sí! —Ella pasó por alto su sorpresa. Su primo no había hablado de su llegada, así que ya se vengaría de Takeru Takaishi— Tu debes ser Daisuke Motomiya, mi primo me ha hablado mucho de ti… y de Hikari Yagami. ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Mi abuelo dice que todos en la familia somos artistas. __Nunca le hice mucho caso, siempre es bueno ignorar un poco las palabras que el abuelo Michel comenta en las fiestas navideñas, especialmente, después del brindis._

_La primera vez que lo escuché fue cuando mi primo, Takeru, me comentó que su hermano mayor tenía una banda musical y entonaba canciones bajo las luces de un escenario. Mi abuelo repitió que teníamos una vena dedicada al arte. La música es la voz de corazón, comentaba risueño y orgulloso, mientras caminabamos por las calles de París una soleada mañana de primavera. _

_Él es un artista, o lo fue en algún momento de su vida. Un actor en tiempos de gloria, un frances por convicción y un japones autoexiliado en Europa. Es gracioso, supongo. Entre los franceses, nuestro apellido marca la diferencia. En Japón, coinciden que tenemos raíces extranjeras. Si lo pienso mejor, es algo agradable. A veces. _

__Es como si no entrasemos en ninguna clasificación… _ _

_Estabamos contentos por Yamato, porque mi tía Natsuko nos comentaba que estaba teniendo éxito en Tokyo, que pronto serían reconocidos en Japón. Lo cierto era que de la familia de ella, sólo Takeru nos visitaba a menudo. Tío Hiroaki y Yamato vivían bastante lejos, comprendía su decisión de no vernos. Al menos, mi padre me había dicho que podían sentirse incómodos con nosotros. Eso me dio tristeza, aunque Takeru me aseguró que su hermano sería agradable conmigo, que le preguntaba por mí cuando regresaba de sus visitas. Y eso me daba esperanzas, tal vez, de poder reunirme con él._

_El abuelo Michel me preguntó que clase de artista yo sería, me reí por creerlo una broma. Le dije que amaba la pintura, pero mis dibujos estaban muy lejos de ser obras de arte. Que música me prohibirían entonar más allá de las paredes de mi cuarto y no era tan buena con las palabras como mi tía períodista._

_Volvió a preguntarmelo más tarde, cuando Takeru me envió una fotografía mostrandome un pequeño diploma que certificaba que uno de sus cuentos era coronado ganador de un concurso nacional. Quería corroborar la idea de nuestro abuelo, quien dice que la escritura es una ventana al alma del poeta. __Supongo que le gustan las palabras bonitas, como a todos._

_El otro día, antes de que me fuese de viaje a Japón (¡Viajaba sola por primera vez!) descubrió mi cámara sobre el edredón rosado de mi dormitorio. Había hecho un trato con mis padres, por mi cumpleaños, viajaría al país del sol naciente. Había muchos motivos por los que quería conocer Tokio, muchos que se resumían a que allí habían transcurrido muchas de las aventuras de Takeru. Me ilusionaba la idea de volver a ver a Yamato. __La última vez que habían venido a verme, tenía diez años._

_Tía Natsuko y Takeru venían todos los veranos._

_Mi abuelo encendió la cámara distraídamente mientras armaba las maletas. Comentó que iba a echarme de menos, que nadie lo escucharía como lo hago y nadie se reiría de sus chistes. Le dije que lo superaría. __Me dijo que éramos todos artistas, cuando terminó de revisar mi cámara y que por eso me gustaban las fotografías. Que debía dedicarme a ellas, aunque fuesen terribles —lo cual no fue un gran aliciente— porque me pertenecían de una forma que nada más lo hacia… Que las notaba como parte de mí._

_Le dije que me gustaban las fotografías por ser imágenes que capturaban un momento en el tiempo que jamás terminaba. Que encerraban historias jamás contadas pero ansiosas por existir, que permitían que un cuento tuviese siempre su final feliz… Que no dejaban vacíos sino que enmarcaban momentos. Que son recuerdos coleccionables._

_Supongo, que a veces, es mejor escuchar lo que dice… Por casualidad, quizás, tenga razón._

…

—Ya, incluso, pareces Takeru —musitó una voz femenina, desde la puerta.

Mitsuko Takaishi se giró lentamente, para ver el rostro de su tía. Natsuko, divorciada y madre de dos hijos, parecía ser incapaz de envejecer. No era ninguna queja, pero la joven no recordaba que hubiese cambiado en esos años.

—Me hieres profundamente, tía —ella protestó— ¿Mi cabello es tan desastroso?

Si bien las raíces de Mitsuko eran japonesas, tal como lo delataba su nombre y su apellido, ella había crecido en Francia y allí había permanecido durante sus dieciséis años. Su educación era otra, sus costumbres eran otras. Y le sorprendía que la jovencita haya deseado ir a Japón antes que a Estados Unidos, por decir un ejemplo.

Pero también tenía que reconocer que le agradaba verla en su casa, no se sentía tan solitaria. No es que no tuviese a Takeru, pero su hijo estaba creciendo... No recurría a ella tanto como antaño. Al contrario, pensaba que su pequeño estaba guardando secretos para no inflamar su preocupación de madre.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuko la hacia parecer más joven. —Me refiero a que él también se la pasaba entre hojas y fotografías, soñando. Salvo que en las hojas escribe él y las fotos las saca Hikari-chan.

Mitsuko respondió con una sonrisa —Hikari-chan es realmente simpática —sonrió—. Es todo lo que Takeru dijo que era.

La periodista suspiró suavemente —Pienso que están muy enamorados.

La menor contempló la expresión de su tía con un deje de curiosidad que fue incapaz de disimular —¿Eso es malo?

—No, no lo es.

Mitsuko parpadeó, extrañada.

Ella se reconocía como una persona alegre, demasiado para algunas personas, pero era evidente que estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer. Su tía y su primo Takeru no se parecían demasiado, según su perspectiva, aunque en apariencia si que podía encontrar las similitudes que indicaban el parentesco. Los ojos de él adquirían un cariz soñador cuando se quedaba en silencio, los de Natsuko parecían pozos de profundos secretos y dolor silenciado.

—Te preocupa que mi primo sufra, ¿no es así? —inquirió ella. Mitsuko era hija única, entendía lo que implicaba preocuparse por algo de esa índole, sus padres siempre se lo decían. Ella se consideraba afortunada por tenerlos, aunque a veces pensaba que exageraban—. Yo creo que ellos están muy bien, tía. Sólo tienes que mirarlos.

—Los veo. Los he visto desde que ella fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto, cuando terminaron sus primeras aventuras y los ojos de Takeru brillaron tras encontrarse con ella —hizo una pausa pequeña—. Los he visto desde que él me dijo que, en la escuela, había encontrado a su amiga Hikari cuando nos vinimos a vivir en Odaiba.

Había algo en el tono de su voz que la muchacha no supo comprender. Por momentos, no estaba segura si debía continuar con el tema. Pero ella tenía un poco de periodista en su interior —o eso le gustaba pensar— y tenía que saber porque su tía parecía tan dolida.

No sabía si la mujer querría seguir hablando, pero ella no se paraba a meditar las cosas casi nunca. —¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

—Takeru… Takeru está muy enamorado de esa chica. Pero _el amor no dura para siempre._

Mitsuko no pudo agregar nada y asintió torpemente, sintiendose un poco incómoda.

Natsuko la miró con asombro y sus labios adoptaron una expresión seria, parecía totalmente arrepentida de las palabras que habían nacido desde su corazón. La joven era conciente que su tía solía guardarse las cosas para ella misma, como su primo Yamato. Mitsuko había convivido poco con el Ishida pero estaba segura de una cosa: era idéntico a su madre, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo.

Había que ser claros. La excepción en esa familia no era otro que Takeru.

—Tienes miedo de que las cosas terminen mal para ellos —comprendió la menor, luego buscó por toda la habitación una imagen que pudiera mostrarle a la mujer para expresarse mejor. El dicho una imagen dice más que mil palabras suele ser muy certero. Tardó apenas un segundo en mostrarle una fotografía enmarcada de la pareja—. Pero, Take-kun está muy feliz con Hikari-chan, ¿no los ves? No tiene caso agregar sombras en un cuadro tan lleno de luz, tía Natsuko.

La aludida contempló la fotografía que su sobrina le enseñaba.

Takeru y su amiga, la pequeña que ahora era su novia, posaban para la cámara. La de ella era una tímida sonrisa, encantada era la que mostraba él.

—Lo sé —Natsuko asintió y contempló, con cariño, la fotografía que databa de cuando los dos jóvenes habían viajado a New York a visitar a una amiga residente de América—. Takeru no es Hiroaki y ella no soy yo.

Mitsuko tuvo que reprimir una oleada de curiosidad, siempre la había sentido por esa historia, y sus ojos se mostraron simpáticos. Supuso que comprendía, en parte, a su tía. Natsuko era una mujer compleja, con curvas inexplicables en su actitud y con miedos medio ocultos. Supuso que le costaba ver a su hijo pequeño marcharse debajo de sus alas, se preguntó si a lo que más le temía era a la soledad.

Quizás, por eso, siempre percibía nostalgia en su voz cuando mencionaba a Hiroaki.

—No tienes que preocuparte, tía. Ellos estarán bien. Y si ella le hace algún daño a mi primo, se las verá conmigo. No soy tan débil como parezco... Y mi primo Yamato me defenderá de Taichi-san.

—Gracias, Mitsuko.

—¿Por qué?

—Por reunirlos en mí casa.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa. Desde que había llegado a Japón, se había propuesto ver muy seguido a sus primos. No lo hacia solo porque los adoraba, sino también porque sabía que las familias tienen que estar juntas. Al menos, bajo su perspectiva.

Su padre, Nozomi Takaishi, le había hablado mucho de su estoica hermana mayor. Ella había nacido seis años antes que él, pero siempre había sido mucho más madura e inteligente. Solía decirle que, después de que su padre quedase viudo, Natsuko fue una fuente inagotable de apoyo y cariño. Michel Takaishi —frances y japones— viajó a la Ciudad del Amor en una de sus usuales visitas a la que había sido su tierra natal y encontró allí a una segunda mujer para compartir su vida. En el país oriental quedaban los restos de la madre de sus hijos, en Europa la perspectiva de un futuro mucho más feliz.

Natsuko se quedó en Japón, gracias a su matrimonio con Hiroaki Ishida. Nozomi viajó con Michel, por ser menor de edad.

Tal vez los Takaishi tenían en su destino, los fracasos de relaciones prometedoras. Eso hacia natural el miedo de su tía, eso volvía real sus temores propios.

Mitsuko se sentía horriblemente asustada ante la posibilidad de enamorarse. Le encantaba el amor, le gustaban los cuentos rosas y las frases hechas que siempre adornaban a las parejas enamoradas. A lo que le temía era a que alguien le rompiese el corazón, le quitase la ilusión y jugase con ella. Quizás era una persona contradictoria.

—Mi primo prometió llevarme al Mundo Digital. ¿Qué debo usar para ir? —cuestionó ella, para cambiar el tema.

Giró sobre sus talones y casi danzó hacia donde la maleta estaba ubicada. No había terminado de desempacar aun, pese a que llevaba algunos días viviendo en ese lugar. Desde el primer día, se había mantenido ocupada.

—Tienes el cabello muy largo —Natsuko le comentó, como ignorando su pregunta—. No te pareces tanto a Nozomi como cuando eras niña.

Ella soltó una risita divertida que contagió a la mujer —Gracias por eso, sería terrible que me pareciera. Papá suele decir que me parezco un poco a ti y más a la abuela, que por eso le gusta al abuelo Michel estar conmigo. No sé si debo sentirme insultada por eso último, considero que es algo bueno.

Natsuko Takaishi hizo un pequeño asentimiento —Te pareces a mi madre más que yo. Ella nunca tuvo el cabello tan claro como Takeru o Yamato, pero heredamos todos los ojos azules de mi padre.

—Ella era muy hermosa. —rió, nerviosa. Bueno, tú también lo eres tía, Natsuko.

—Takeru salió muy temprano con Patamon, tenía que ir a ver a alguien, me dijo después de la escuela. Vendrá en poco tiempo, así que pensé que podríamos salir a comer.

—Comida japonesa —le advirtió ella. Durante la cena, no habían comido nada tradicional— Claro que me encantaría. En casa, papá prepara de vez en cuando pero no es lo mismo... Oh, ¡Ya sé! ¡Buscaré la cámara! ¿Yamato vendrá también?

—No lo sé. No he hablado con él...

La chispa de los ojos azules casi se apagó. Mitsuko quiso maldecir por hablar sin pensar, tenía que comenzar a dejar de hacer eso. Recordó lo poco que habían interactuado la última vez que los vio juntos.

—Lo siento.

Natsuko Takaishi hizo un gesto con su mano, restandole importancia —Llamaré a su casa. Quizás tenga planes pero arreglaré para que venga a cenar o que salga contigo. No pasarás todos tus veranos aquí, ¿no? Así podrán compartir tiempo juntos.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. Quiero saber más de Sora.

—Suerte con eso. Yamato no es de hablar demasiado.

Mitsuko soltó una carcajada y esperó a que su tía se marchase de la habitación. Más tarde, llamaría a sus padres. Tendría que calcular la diferencia horaria y tratar de no hacer una llamada en medio de la madrugada pero echaba de menos verlos y hablar con ellos. Estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos, claro, y estaba nerviosa al ver que sus pequeñas dos semanas en Japón amenazaban con escurrise entre sus dedos.

Ahora, tendría que decidir que se pondría... Viajar al Mundo Digital no es una experiencia común. Aunque...

—También podría borrar algunas fotos.

Negó con la cabeza al ver que estaba hablando sola y se arrojó sobre la cama que estaba utilizando, girando hasta quedar sobre su estómago. Era el futón que Yamato Ishida utilizaba cuando se quedaba a dormir donde vivía Natsuko, aunque Mitsuko tenía la sensación de que eso no ocurría desde hacia tiempo. Le costaba mucho comprenderlos, ¡eran tan iguales entre sí y diferentes a ella, a la vez! Quizás necesitaban un empujón para llevarse bien. Flexionó las piernas, para moverlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras sus manos colocaban la máquina fotografica frente a su rostro.

—¿Sesenta? —cuestionó al ver el número de archivos que había guardado en la memoria. Le parecía un número bajo considerando que pensaba que había presionado muchas veces el obturador de la cámara. Las estudió en el visor general—. Y la mayoría son del cumpleaños de Hikari-chan.

Era una afortunada coincidencia el haber llegado a Japón en esa fecha.

Su primo Yamato y la pelirroja que era su novia, Sora, la habían ido a buscar al aeropuerto. Takeru no había ido a recibirla y, aunque eso la indignó por un momento, había descubierto que era a causa de la niña de la que estaba enamorado desde que se inició el universo.

_No salidas con chicos. No salidas nocturnas. Nada de romances de verano con alguien apellidado Yagami._ Esas fueron las tres reglas que su primo mayor le había declarado nada más recibirla. Mitsuko no concebía la idea de que Yamato pudiese ser tan celoso de ella.

_Acabo de añadir una nueva regla, Mitsuko Takaishi... Nada de romances de verano con alguien llamado Daisuke Motomiya. _

—Yama piensa en ti como la niña del vestido rojo que siempre jugaba conmigo, recuerda que te vio muy poco después de eso —Takeru le comentó, cuando ella le reclamó por no haberla ido a buscar y haber hecho que tuviese que seguir las reglas del mayor— Aunque aquí, en Japón, sigues siendo menor de edad. No te comportes demasiado mal. Tampoco voy a tolerar muchos chicos —medio bromeó el joven Takaishi. —Ninguna de las reglas es tan díficil de seguir, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no quiere que salga con el hermano de tu novia? Taichi es lindo —ella continuó, guiñandole un ojo al ver que él se sonrojaba. Lo cierto era que, aunque llevaban saliendo a escondidas con Hikari, ninguno había formalizado la relación. Muchos, simplemente, parecían intuirla.

**—**Taichi tiene novia, o la tuvo. Quizás la tendrá mañana. Es impredecible. Son buenos amigos con Yamato, así que sí él lo dice... Es por algo.

—Porque es celoso, claramente.

—Sí, eso también.

Una de las cosas que siempre le gustaba de Takeru, era esa chispa de vida que siempre tenía en su mirada. Una alegría que parecía irradiar de él, como si fuese un sol brillante personificado... Bueno, no exactamente así. La idea, probablemente, estaba bastante clara.

Eran próximos en edades, ella sólo era dos años menor, y habían tenido muchas cosas de común cuando eran pequeños. Con Yamato, la historia era diferente. Mitsuko sabía que no era alguien tan recurrente en su vida pero que era adorable de igual manera. Aprovecharía esas dos semanas para pasar tiempo con sus primos y con los niños elegidos, claro. ¡Los niños elegidos! Algún día, se convertirían en leyenda. Si es que no lo eran ya. Convivir con ellos era emocionante.

Dejó de pasar las imágenes y se detuvo en la segunda que había tomado el día de su llegada. Daisuke Motomiya, avergonzado e incrédulo, posaba para su cámara. En uno de sus hombros, una pequeña y graciosa figurilla azul la miraba con ojos rojizos, Chibimon.

Soltó una risita al ver la imagen. Siempre sería un lindo recuerdo de su llegada a Japón, aunque doloroso por el golpe que había tenido cuando cayó. Además, los dos personajes no dejaban de producirle ternura.

Desde del cumpleaños de Hikari, no habían coincidido con él pero encontró interesante las miradas que les lanzaba a su primo y a su novia. _¿Estarás enamorado de ella, Daisuke-kun?_, se preguntó. Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso fuera algo de que preocuparse. La sonrisa de él parecía atravesar la pequeña pantalla de la cámara digital.

_Nada de romances de verano con alguien llamado Daisuke Motomiya._

_—_¡Mitsuko!

La muchacha dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Patamon. La línea de sus pensamientos se disolvió en un parpadeo y terminó por reflejar una sonrisa en sus labios. El pequeño ser digital cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad para posarse en su cabeza, despeinandola. Sin dudas, el alegre Patamon había compartido mucho tiempo con Takeru.

—Buenos días, Patamon.

—Takeru no quería despertarte esta mañana. Tuvimos que viajar al Mundo Digital.

Ella frunció el ceño y se giró directamente hacia el joven que permanecía bajo el umbral de la puerta. Takeru, quien le había prometido que la llevaría al Digimundo antes de que terminase su estancia en Japón, estaba con el rostro cansado. Ella sólo quería increparlo —Hoy no era un buen día. Hubo algunas batallas más. Daisuke y su hermana tuvieron que llamarnos a último momento. No habrías podido ir.

—Pero me llevarás.

—Te llevaré. No hoy, pero lo haré. Lo prometí. Levántate, ahora. Mamá quiere que salgamos a comer.

Mitsuko casi se sentía una niña cuando cruzó los brazos. Sin embargo, decidió tomar la palabra de su primo y asintió con entusiasmo. Takeru jamás había roto una promesa.

—Muero de hambre —Patamon susurró—. Pero quería saludarte antes de irme.

—Le dije a Miyako que te guardase algo. Estarás bien con ella.

La más joven frunció el ceño, ante el intercambio —¿Patamon no vendrá con nosotros?

Takeru le mostró una sonrisa apenada —A muchas personas no les gustan los digimon. Tenemos suerte de que lo dejen vivir en este edificio. Patamon tiene que fingir que es un peluche y eso casi no resulta. Los digimon están muy difundidos. Por eso, muchos optan por quedarse en el Mundo Digital.

—No te preocupes —Patamon sonrió, al ver la expresión alicaída de la prima de Takeru—. Hay muchos lugares que podemos ver, sin que nadie nos diga nada. Sólo que tratamos de no hacerlo muy seguido para no incomodar. Además, me gusta pasar tiempo con Hawkmon y Armadimon. Aunque Tailmon vive bastante lejos, también suelo ir con ella. Taichi dice que algún día podremos salir tranquilos. Y cuando habla con ese tono, dice Hikari que hay que creerle.

—Te traeré algo para que comas —Mitsuko prometió, conmovida—. Por la noche cenaras conmigo, Patamon. Te obligaré, de ser necesario.

El pequeño digimon agradeció el gesto y Takeru amplió su sonrisa —Vamos, mamá se impacienta mucho. Ya debe estar esperandonos.

Mitsuko sonrió y luego caminó hasta donde estaba su primo. Takeru miró la cámara que estaba entre sus manos y sonrió. Le hacia pensar en Hikari, que tampoco había abandonado su manía de tomar fotografías a todo aquello que le llamase la atención. Decía que era un arte, el nombre no dejaba de expresarlo.

—Aun llevas eso a todas partes —bromeó él. Nunca habló a nadie de las notas que siempre tenía en sus bolsillos archivadas en la memoria de su móvil. El telefono celular funcionaba muy bien como el reemplazo de su antigua libreta.

—¡Por supuesto! _Así tendré mis propios recuerdos para coleccionar._

**(...)**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Había dicho alguna vez cuanto me gusta escribir sobre Mitsuko Takaishi? Para quienes no la conozcan, es la esposa de Daisuke en "**Digimon Adventure: Alfa &amp; Omega**", protagonista de "**Fotografías**" y ahora, también de esta historia, que planea contar como se conocieron.


	2. Las charlas matutinas con Takeru

**1**.

* * *

_De mi primer viaje a Japón recuerdo muchas cosas. El cumpleaños de Hikari, el viaje al Mundo Digital. Las charlas matutinas con Takeru, las risas a costa de Yama-chan y, más que cualquier otra cosa, como Daisuke me ayudó a conocer a mi compañero digimon._

* * *

Mitsuko solía tener un sueño _ligero_. Se estiró sobre la cama, totalmente conciente del lugar donde estaba, mientras las sábanas se deslizaban de su sitio.

No es que le disgustase dormir pero podía despertarse gracias a débiles sonidos que no alertarían a nadie más. Su abuelo solía decirle que parecía hacer entrenado para lograr levantarse con facilidad. Ella, como con muchas de las cosas que le decía, solía reír. Echaba de menos a Michel Takaishi, pese a que apenas llevaba un par de días sin verlo. Eso sucede cuando te acostumbrabas al trato diario. Sueles entristecerte cuando la distancia se extiende entre medio de la cercanía.

Era sábado ya, lo que indicaba que —por primera vez desde su llegada— Takeru iba a poder pasar un _día entero_ junto a ella. Se incorporó sobre el futón que utilizaba para dormir y una sonrisa amplia adornó sus facciones cuando le lanzó una mirada a la cama donde descansaba tranquilamente su primo. Con sigilo, se puso de pie y sujetó la almohada que su tía le había dado, antes de caminar con suavidad hacia el centro de la habitación del joven. Acompañado por Patamon y envuelto entre sábanas verdes, la figura parecía dormir en sueños pacíficos. Mitsuko pensó que no podía ser más perfecto.

Levantó la almohada sin hacer ruido alguno pero unas manos detuvieron sus brazos, evitando que lograse su objetivo.

—Ni lo pienses, primita —susurró Takeru. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de forma repentina y una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones— nunca cambias, ¿cierto? Me hacías lo mismo cuando me quedaba a dormir en tu casa.

Frunció los labios en un gesto totalmente infantil. Las cosas no habían resultado como quería, después de todo.

—Antes resultaba.

—He aprendido—aseguró Takeru, solemne—. Además, tengo el sueño ligero también. Patamon es quién duerme profundamente.

Los dos le dirigieron una mirada al digimon. Por supuesto, Takeru tenía toda la razón. Con la respiración pausada, una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, Patamon descansaba ajeno a todo lo demás.

Mitsuko soltó la almohada y buscó la pequeña cámara que había dejado en la mesita de noche que Takeru tenía en la habitación. Como se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde, ella había dejado muchas cosas desparramadas. Presionó el obturador después de hacer un pequeño ajuste en la lente y ¡listo! Una nueva fotografía para su colección. Takeru se rió entre dientes por la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de su prima. Era como la de un niño que va a una juguetería, por vez primera.

—Patamon es tan adorable. Tengo que convencerlo de que tiene que hacer una sección de fotos...

De imaginarlo, se sentía eufórica.

—Sólo pidelo. Quedó demostrado anoche que no puede decirte que no.

Mitsuko rió. El gesto incómodo de Patamon cuando se dio cuenta que no podía negarle nada no tenía precio —Claro. Soy perfectamente adorable.

—Y tan humilde — se burló él.

—Estoy llena de virtudes, ¿verdad?

Takeru se había medio incorporado para sentarse sobre el colchón. Patamon parecía disfrutar de su sueño, cualquiera que fuese. Sin poder evitarlo, una de sus manos acarició la figura de su compañero. Después de tantas luchas, tantos días de peleas y también por causa de la creciente popularidad de los digimon, a Takeru le encantaba que sus amigos virtuales tuviesen momentos de pura calma. Lo merecían, absolutamente.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Mitsuko se sentó en el extremo de la cama de su primo.

—Me he preguntado sí tendré un compañero digimon—confesó ella, después de ver el gesto de Takeru. Él le dirigió una mirada curiosa—, quiero decir. Veo a Patamon y es tan _tierno_. Me cuentas tus historias y veo a tía Natsuko en la televisión. Pienso que es maravilloso pero... También me inquieta un poco.

—¿Por qué? —dudó, pese a que sospechaba cual sería la respuesta.

—Me has dicho que los digimon eligen un compañero humano porque se los necesita.

—Sí —susurró él—. Al menos, ese es el patrón. Las personas que han recibido a su compañero generalmente tienen algo que hacer con ellos. Pero no tienes que tener miedo... Conocer a tú compañero digimon es algo que no puedes comparar con nada más. Estoy seguro que tú tienes uno. Sé que no es una ciencia pero, Mitsuko, sé que encontrarás a tú compañero.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa amplia —¿Y crees que podré ayudarlo en lo que necesita? Como hacen tú y tus otros amigos.

—Claro. Eres una chica muy valiente y... Estás colmada de virtudes.

Rieron juntos después de que ella le diese un golpe en el brazo juguetonamente.

—Entonces, ¿hoy me llevarás al Mundo Digital? Sé que debo sonar muy pesada—comentó, cuando lo vio reírse—. Pero, de verdad, me encantaría ir.

—Te dije que te llevaría. Primero quiero saber sí todo está controlado allí. Puede ser un mundo muy peligroso.

—Creí que era pacífico

—Es pacífico. El problema es que hay muchos humanos dando vueltas por allí. Muchos de ellos están tensos con la situación. Sin ir más lejos, sabes que ayer tuve que ir a ayudar. Con los muchachos estamos tratando de seguir la vía diplomática y Taichi ha logrado traer algo de calma pero aún no está todo controlado. Eso sin contar con la inestabilidad de la puerta digital.

—¿Inestabilidad? —dudó ella, con curiosidad.

Todo lo que Takeru le estaba diciendo era nuevo para ella. En todo el mundo se conocían a los digimon pero nunca nadie le había dado un testimonio tan cercano como su primo. Desde el 2003 la existencia de los monstruos digitales, más conocidos como digimon, se había hecho pública. En muchos países del mundo se insistió en utilizarlos para fines de investigación. Otros los tildaron como criaturas peligrosas. Solo aquellos que conocían la verdadera naturaleza de los seres virtuales apuntaban a la unión de ambos mundos.

Los niños elegidos que se dividían en todo el globo estaban trabajando duro para mantener la paz. Takeru, entre ellos.

—Si bien la puerta está abierta todo el tiempo, Koushiro ha dicho que hay muchas redes inestables que parecen inhabilitar el sistema en algunas ocasiones. Nada importante pero nos mantiene atentos.

—¿Koushiro es el pelirrojo, cierto?

Takeru asintió, medio exasperado, medio divertido. ¿había escuchado Mitsuko algo de lo que había dicho?

—Creo que lo que ustedes hacen es admirable—sonrió ella, un minuto después—, y valiente. Me parece que deberías decirle esas cosas a todas las personas.

—Sería estupendo que todos pensasen como tú

—¿Nunca lo intentaste?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacerlo público, tonto. No lo sé... Tal vez—ella susurró, burlona— ¡_Escribiendo_ sobre ello! Un relato que no sea de ficción, claro. De tú perspectiva.

—Escribí sobre eso—Takeru confesó. Mitsuko parpadeó, sorprendida y él sonrió. Su prima era la primera persona -además de su madre- a la que le hablaba sobre su nuevo pasatiempo—, bueno. Intento hacerlo, _todavía_. Tengo muchos borradores sobre las cosas que viví. Algunas todavía son difíciles de escribir — sonrió, suavemente—... Mamá me dijo que tendría que tener alguna declaración testimonial y se me ocurrió que escribiendo me va mejor que en cualquier otra parte. En realidad, sé que ella bromeaba pero me dio la idea y empecé a escribir... Aún tengo mucho que completar... Quizás le pida a mis amigos que me ayuden para que la historia este completa.

Ya le había resultado que su primo, ganador del concurso nacional y autodeclarado como aspirante a escritor no hubiese tenido la idea. Lo contempló, con curiosidad.

Había dicho que tenía muchas cosas escritas... ¿se las dejaría leer?

—¿Desde cuando escribes eso?

—De la primavera del 2003, aunque no he sido precisamente constante con todo eso—ella lo miró con mayor sorpresa pintando sus ojos. Takeru continuó—, no quería olvidar _nada_. Estuve horas delante de la computadora. Y mucho más escribiendo en mi libreta. Ahora lo tengo todo guardado. No quiero que se pierda pero cuando este un poco más alejado, cuando todo este más tranquilo... Escribiré sobre nuestras aventuras. Todo el mundo podrá saber que los digimon no son peligrosos, que no todos son malos y que siempre se puede mejorar.

—Tienes grandes planes para el futuro—ella sonrió—... Y, dime algo, Hikari-chan entra en ellos... ¿no?

Takeru rodó los ojos. —Eso no es de tú incumbencia.

—¡Takeru! —exclamó— Soy tú prima favorita, ¿no? Por favor, yo sólo quiero saber como fue que te confesaste... ¡Dime!

—¿Para reírte de mi?

—Yo nunca me reiría de ti.

Él enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Bien... Nunca me reiría _demasiado_.

—Sabes que siempre quise mucho a Hikari—susurró él. Sabía que su cara había tomado un tono rojizo.

—¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que ella lo notase? —inquirió Mitsuko, con curiosidad—, quiero decir... Siempre fuiste tan _obvio_ para mí ¿Por qué ella nunca se dio cuenta?

La sonrisa de Takeru era brillante.

—Así es ella.

Sin poder reprimirse, Mitsuko sujetó la almohada y la arrojó. —Quita esa cara de idiota.

Takeru le devolvió el gesto. Ella se cubrió con los brazos antes de que la almohada tuviese impacto en su rostro. Estaba riéndose cuando descubrió su cara.

—Lo siento— se disculpó, sin borrar la sonrisa—... Lo siento, de verdad. Era muy tentador.

—Takeru—Patamon entreabrió los ojos en un gesto que Mitsuko encontró sumamente adorable—... Deja de hacer tanto ruido.

—Lo siento, Patamon— se disculpó el joven Takaishi, lanzandole una mirada a su prima—. Sigue durmiendo un poco más.

El digimon asintió, con un pequeño bostezo y volvió a acurrucarse en busca de calor.

Mitsuko pensó en lo increíble que resultaba que Patamon -tan lindo, tan pequeño, tan adorable- fuese un héroe que había luchado por el bienestar mundial pero que no pudiese ser _libre_ por la vía pública. Le resultaba horriblemente injusto pensar en ello, en como tenían que actuar todos. Lo mismo sucedía con los demás niños elegidos y sus compañeros. Habían hecho tanto y tenían que seguir haciendo tanto.

Mitsuko sabía que algunos de ellos no tenían mucho más años que ella.

—Hey —Takeru la llamó—, no te preocupes, Mitsuko. Se arreglará, sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo. Las cosas no van a ser fáciles pero valdrá la pena esto, _lo sé_.

Mitsuko le devolvió la sonrisa, contagiándose de su estado de ánimo. Era imposible no hacerlo, después de todo.

—Ahora, ven— comentó él—, vamos a desayunar. Tenemos muchos planes para hoy. Hikari y los demás me han preguntado mucho por ti, has causado sensación.

—Es inevitable, ¿no? —ella sonrió, divertida—. ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Aprovecharemos este hermoso día y después de desayunar iremos a buscar a mis amigos. Quizás tengamos un día de picnic.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el tono de su primo. Takeru siempre sabía como hacer que las cosas luciesen mejor. Era la oveja negra de la familia, aunque en el buen sentido. Mitsuko era dramática, casi todos con la sangre Takaishi tenían cosas así pero él desentonaba.

Para bien, por supuesto.

—Entonces me preparo para un alegre día de campo —musitó ella— ¿Irá Yama- chan?

El hijo menor de Natsuko tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

Mitsuko solía olvidar referirse a todos ellos con el sufijo correspondiente. Takeru sabía que su educación había sido diferente, ella tenía la palabra _francesa_ escrita en toda la cara. Hablaba japonés con fluidez, él sabía que su tío —y padre de Mitsuko— tomaba muy en serio sus raíces. Su madre también lo hacia, Takeru y Yamato habían aprendido dos idiomas en casa aunque el elegido de la esperanza sabía que su hermano perdió el interes en el idioma o, en realidad, rechazó cualquier cosa que le recordase lo que había aprendido de su madre. A diferencia de Yamato, que solo podía recitar unas cuantas frases de memoria, Takeru estaba muy familiarizado en ese idioma.

Michel Takaishi —francés y japonés— también había inculcado sobre las tradiciones a su nieta favorita. Takeru sabía que, por muy extravagante que fuese, ese hombre respetaba las culturas de sus dos naciones. Michel siempre decía que era francés pero cada vez que viajaba a Japón, principalmente para ver a Natsuko, aseguraba que la tierra de oriente le causaba nostalgia. Takeru sospechaba que se debía a que el amor de su vida — la madre de sus dos hijos— había nacido y muerto en Japón.

Su prima comentaba que, por mucho que lo intentase, a veces no podía recordar que tenía que agregar algún honorífico. Sin embargo, había elegido "Yama-chan" para molestar a Ishida, que parecía ser otro de los que no podía decirle que no a la chica en cuestión.

El joven portador de la esperanza se preguntaba sí existía ese alguien, Mitsuko era una fuerza de la naturaleza.

* * *

**N/A**: Esta historia va a ser lenta pero no me gustaría dejarla abandonada por más tiempo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
